Samurai Warriors 4/DLC
Pre-Order Bonus Those who pre-order first print versions of the game will receive a downloadable serial code which provides a costume for Yukimura based on his appearance from the first Samurai Warriors title. Yukimura Sanada SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Store Exclusive Costumes These outfits are available by purchasing the game at specific Japanese shopping outlets. Oichi Special Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Oichi as Ina at Geo 『戦国無双４』 お市 スペシャル衣装|Oichi special costume play demo Ina Special Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ina as Nene at Game TSUTAYA and Wonder GOO 『戦国無双４』 稲姫 スペシャル衣装|Ina special costume play demo Nene Special Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nene as Oichi at GAMECITY and several others 『戦国無双４』 ねね スペシャル衣装|Nene special costume play demo Gracia Special Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Gracia at Loppi・HMV 『戦国無双４』 ガラシャ スペシャル衣装|Gracia special costume play demo Gunshi Kanbei Collaboration Set NHK Taiga drama Gunshi Kanbei collaboration set. Players can download the drama Kanbei's outfit for Sengoku Musou Kanbei. Outfits for the Taiga drama Kanbei, Hanbei and Hideyoshi can be used by edit characters. ;Cost :Kanbei outfit: Free :Edit parts: 200 yen (each); 500 yen (set) Kanbei-sw4dlc-gunshikanbee.jpg|Kanbei Kuroda Sw4dlc-gunshikanbee-kanbeiparts.jpg|Kanbei edit parts Sw4dlc-gunshikanbee-hanbeiparts.jpg|Hanbei edit parts Sw4dlc-gunshikanbee-hideyoshiparts.jpg|Hideyoshi edit parts Japanese Magazine Codes Purchase the following magazines to receive alternate costumes of characters without their headwear. Mitsunari-sw4dlc-jpmagcode.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida from the March 20th Famitsu issue Toyohisa-sw4dlc-jpmagcode.jpg|Toyohisa Shimazu from Dengeki PlayStation Vol.562 Special Clothing 1 Alternate outfits for the following characters. ;Price :200 yen/191 yen + tax each Yukimura-sw4dlc-spclothes.jpg|Yukimura Sanada 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「真田幸村」|Yukimura Sanada special costume play demo Oichi-sw4dlc-spclothes.jpg|Oichi 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「お市」|Oichi special costume play demo Kunoichi Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kunoichi 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「くのいち」|Kunoichi special costume play demo Okuni-sw4dlc-spclothes.jpg|Okuni 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「阿国」|Okuni special costume play demo No Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nō 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「濃姫」|Nō special costume play demo Special Clothing 2 Alternate outfits for the following characters. ;Price :200 yen/191 yen + tax each Ina Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ina Mitsunari Ishida Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Mitsunari Ishida Ginchiyo Tachibana Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Nene Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nene Gracia Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Gracia Special Clothing 3 Alternate outfits for the following characters. ;Price :200 yen/191 yen + tax each Kai Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kai 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「甲斐姫」|Kai special costume play demo Aya Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Aya 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「綾御前」|Aya special costume play demo Naotora Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Naotora Ii 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「井伊直虎」|Naotora Ii special costume play demo Koshosho Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Koshōshō 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「小少将」|Koshōshō special costume play demo Hyakawa Special Clothes (SW4 DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa 『戦国無双４』 特別衣装 「早川殿」|Hayakawa special costume play demo Samurai Warriors Set 1 Samurai Warriors outfits for select characters. ;Price :Free (individually) :239 yen + tax (as a pack) Nobunaga Oda SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Mitsuhide Akechi SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Mitsuhide Akechi Oichi SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Oichi No SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nō Ranmaru Mori SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ranmaru Mori Samurai Warriors Set 2 Samurai Warriors outfits for select characters. ;Price :Free (individually) :239 yen + tax (as a pack) SW1 Costume Set 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Samurai Warriors Set 3 Samurai Warriors outfits for select characters. ;Price :Free Hanzo Hattori SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hanzō Hattori Yoshimoto Imagawa SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yoshimoto Imagawa Tadakatsu Honda SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Tadakatsu Honda Ina SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ina Samurai Warriors Set 4 Samurai Warriors outfits for select characters. ;Price :Free Okuni SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Okuni Magoichi Saika SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Magoichi Saika Masamune Date SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Masamune Date Hideyoshi Toyotomi SW1 Costume (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi Edit Customization Parts 1 Additional options for altering facial features for males and females. ;Price :100 yen each Sw4dlc-editmalecustom01.jpg Sw4dlc-editfemalecustom01.jpg Edit Customization Parts 2 Additional options for altering facial features for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Male Face Parts 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Female Face Parts 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Customization Parts 3 Additional options for altering facial features for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Male Face Parts 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Female Face Parts 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Clothing Sets 1 Parts for the "gunner" outfits of males and females. ;Price :100 yen each Sw4dlc-editmaleclothes01.jpg Sw4dlc-editfemaleclothes01.jpg Edit Clothing Sets 2 Parts for the "prison warrior" outfits of males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Male Costume 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Female Costume 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Clothing Sets 3 Parts for the "pirate" outfits of males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Male Costume 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Female Costume 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Sets 1 Headgear parts for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Headgear Parts 1 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 4 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Sets 2 Headgear parts for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Headgear Parts 5 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 6 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 7 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 8 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Sets 3 Headgear parts for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Headgear Parts 9 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 10 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 11 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Headgear Parts 12 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Sets 1 Accessory parts for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Accessory Parts 1 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Parts 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Parts 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Sets 2 Accessory parts for males and females. ;Price :96 yen + tax each Edit Accessory Parts 4 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Parts 5 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Parts 6 (SW4 DLC).jpg Edit Accessory Parts 7 (SW4 DLC).jpg War Horse 1 Enables players to obtain the war horse "White Skull". ;Price :96 yen + tax War Horse White Skull (SW4 DLC).jpg War Horse 2 Enables players to obtain the new war horse "Shadowsteed". ;Price :96 yen + tax War Horse 02 (SW4 DLC).jpg Weapon Skins Set 1 A series of new weapon skins for select characters weapons. ;Price :Free Yukimura Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yukimura Sanada Keiji Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Keiji Maeda Goemon Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Goemon Ishikawa Okuni Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Okuni Kunoichi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kunoichi Weapon Skins Set 2 A series of new weapon skins for select characters weapons. ;Price :96 yen + tax Nobunaga Oda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nobunaga Oda Oichi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Oichi No Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nō Ranmaru Mori Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ranmaru Mori Nagamasa Azai Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nagamasa Azai Toshiie Maeda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Toshiie Maeda Katsuie Shibata Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Katsuie Shibata Takatora Todo Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Takatora Tōdō Yoshitsugu Otani Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Yoshitsugu Ōtani Hisahide Matsunaga Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Hisahide Matsunaga Katana Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Edit Katana Weapon Skins Set 3 A series of new weapon skins for select characters weapons. ;Price :96 yen + tax Kenshin Uesugi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kenshin Uesugi Shingen Takeda Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Shingen Takeda Kanetsugu Naoe Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kanetsugu Naoe Kotaro Fuma Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kotarō Fūma Kai Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kai Ujiyasu Hojo Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Ujiyasu Hōjō Nobuyuki Sanada Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Nobuyuki Sanada Kagekatsu Uesugi Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Kagekatsu Uesugi Hayakawa Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa Spear Weapon Skin (SW4 DLC).jpg|Edit Spear Stage Set 1 Adds new content which include a new stage (Seductress Beauty Contest) and a special item (Gold Lacquered Make-Up Case). ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 1 (SW4 DLC).jpg| Stage Set 2 Adds new content which include a new stage and a special item. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 2 (SW4 DLC).jpg| Stage Set 3 Adds new content which include a new stage and a special item. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 3 (SW4 DLC).jpg| Stage Set 4 Adds new content which include a new stage and a special item. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 4 (SW4 DLC).jpg| BGM Tracks Additional music tracks for the game. ;Price :96 yen + tax each #City of Flowers: Kai #Kawanakajima: Kai #Osaka Castle: Kai PlayStation Network Icons PSN Icons based off the various characters that appear in Sengoku Musou 4. *'Set1:'Keiji Maeda, Nobunaga Oda, Mitsuhide Akechi, Oichi, Nō, Ranmaru Mori, Nagamasa Azai, Toshiie Maeda, Katsuie Shibata, Takatora Tōdō, Munenori Yagyū, and Hisahide Matsunaga. *'Set 2:' Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Mitsunari Ishida, Sakon Shima, Nene, Kiyomasa Katō, Kanbei Kuroda, Motonari Mōri, Masanori Fukushima, Yoshitsugu Ōtani, and Takakage Kobayakawa. ;Price :48 yen + tax each SW4 PSN Icons Set 1.png|Icon Set 1 SW4 PSN Icons Set 2.png|Icon Set 2 Updates Update 1.01 ;For PS3 and PSVita versions *Added the ability to listen to DLC BGMs in the treasury menu. *Fixed a bug related to the left stick. *Fixed a bug where characters and letters would not show up in the pre-battle menu. *Fixed a bug related to the total kill count in the treasury. *Fixed a bug with the "how to play" tutorial. *Changed part of a message representation. *Fixed a bug with DLC connection. ;For PSVita version only *Added an option to change the controls for horse call. *Fixed a bug where the game hangs after a battle in Mercenary Mode. External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content